Disclaimed
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Just for all you wonderful folks who liked Jonny Has a Mission-- a special story to commiserate it. Oh, and don't you worry- I am FULL of pseudonames and ideas, so never fear- I shall always post here.


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Jonny Quest, they are property of Hanna Barbara, I do not own the site , nor , this story is strictly a story and you may take them for however you'd like but that doesn't make it the case. I make no money so please do not sue me, and thank you for being so anal that I have to write this out.

If you do not like what I write do not read it, I'm not asking you to, if you do like it feel free to reply or to email me, I am always open to communications, and if you want to warn me just remember the story about the forest-creatures. First they came for the rabbits, but I'm not a rabbit so I didn't say a word as they took them all away. Then they came for the birds, but I'm not a bird so I didn't comment when they took them all away. Then they came for the butterflies, and then the deer, then the bear, and finally, when we were all that was left- the forest looked so dead, and then they came for us. And no one was there to

by Vanessa S. Quest

Jonny leaned into the sofa and counted the number of specs on the ceiling.

"One-hundred and seven..."

"Stop that! I told you to sit there, quietly!"  
  
Jonny swore under his breath, "Well what am I supposed to do while I wait? ...108, 109..."

Dr. Quest lowered his head shaking it in frustration. "Son how many times have I told you NOT to just use acronyms? Hmm?"

The blond looked at him apologetically. "I didn't know what it stood for, everyone always said just go to it's great. They never elaboration on what this f-f-dot-net was."

His eyebrow twitched, "Well if everyone jumped off a... oh, right, you probably would never mind."  
  
Jonny blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." He rubbed his forehead.

"What are we going to do?"

A particularly mean looking, sexually repressed golden-blond haired haggard of a twenty-seven year old woman smacked a ruler down on his knee. "First, du wirdst stand up! Jetze!"

Jonny looked at her in confusion, "...Uh, I thought you said you were from Ohio... why are you speaking German?"

"RUHL! Du wirst sprechst wemm sprechen zu!"

"But you just spoke to me..." She cracked the ruler down again on his knee, he slid it off of the arm of the couch and sat up. "FINE! FINE! But this is getting abusive."

"ES IST NICHT! Du bist ein INFIDEL!"

Jonny glanced at his dad with shifty eyes, "Did she just call me an infidel?"

Dr. Quest slid his hand over his face again. "Yes son, in English no less."

"How much more of this do I have to take...?" Jonny whined angrily.

"Ich habe erzählt, dass du Ruhe sindst!"

"Until the connection closes, that's when Hadji will send her the new connection and send her to a different house- and preferably country."

"But... I didn't know!"

Dr. Quest sighed. "How could you not? Did you just think those signs all over the entrance were just pretty pinwheels that shot out fire?"

"Well, yeah."

Dr. Quest muttered something inaudible about how he knew he should have told Rachel to tie her tubes.

The fascist smacked Jonny in the back with her ruler. "Sitzst du auf."

Jonny sat up gingerly. "I swear when I get that ruler from her... I'm going to snap it in half!"

"Do not threaten der Herrscher, Herr Quest, der Herrscher is a sacred piece to my heritage and passion. Und you will not like the repercussions of threatening or harming der Herrscher."

Jonny's eye twitched. "You speak English, you're American, STOP SPEAKING IN BROKEN GERMAN YOU DRIED UP MILKMAID!"

She smacked him across the face, "How dare you call me that! An AMERICAN?! How vulgar!"

Jonny stood up. "I'm sick of waiting, I'll pull the plug on this NOW. I'm not just going to tolerate some half-witted ... ... ... fascist to just stand here and mock me, hit me with 'der Herrscher' and threaten me. Get out. Now. Macht Schnell deine Maulheld."

"How dare you raise your tone after me! You chose to come to my site, you chose to hit on the links, I'm only doing what you wanted me to do."

"Okay, one- when someone told me to go to that site they said nothing about it being fascists-r-us, they told me there was something redeeming about your site and yet all you do is police all the people who were novices or not even doing anything wrong. I don't see you knocking at the door of that guy on your message board talking about strange acts that he's done to his pet snake, but you came busting through my door the second I left a message without the closing period! THEN you hold me here hitting me with a ruler not even saying why I was being punished and making dad flip out. To err is to be human, that saying ring a bell?"

She glared.

"Next- what you're doing is so stricken with bias it's ridiculous! Apparently it's okay for you to remove anything you want at any time by your own TOS by putting in this strange loop-hole, and then you can ban people at will for not living up to the standards you provide even though they are in themselves impossible to live up to. AND THEN, you advertise that any and all repercussions incurred by this are due to erroneous actions on my behalf when you yourself have probably- no, definitely fallen below your own standards and in several locations. I counted three typoes in your 'perfect grammar' segment, and by the way, you misspelled anal-retentive. Now leave."

She glared again, deeper.

"In section 3, paragraph 9 line 4 it CLEARLY states that I am, nor are party members affiliated with, herein are applicable to the set of rules we have doctored. That, in short, we are immune to our own set of laws. So your own argument is flawed by very nature, for you see, to quote section 18, paragraph 7 line 15 we are always right and you are always wrong unless you agree with us all the time, and then you are only partially wrong for not being us."

"Yeah well, what I see here is a violation of the free-trade agreement and my right to display and access public information in public forums. So, unless you want to see just whom a judge would agree with I suggest you get out before I have IRIS escort you out. With the 35 operational robotic arm."

She gulped. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Dr. Quest sighed, "Violence is not the answer son, Race is. After all threats are considered illegal. Loosely veiled threats on the other hand are strictly implied by indirect interpretations and therefore dismissed as hear-say. This also goes with copyright infringement, etc. etc. as you see, if something only vaguely appears to mimic something it is within that person's imagination that these lines are dotted. To put it mildly, don't just flat out say what you mean- which for those of you not paying attention it's really an abbreviation for fascists, but to in fact leave someone to come to this understanding on their own, and thus prove you were not at fault. At all. Ever."

Jonny smiled, "You know, you're right. Oh... and our dear fascist 'friend' here seems to have left. I guess that means we can call Hadji back from Easter Island."

Dr. Quest laughed. "I guess we should. I guess we should."

Fin.


End file.
